Tyrone Dobbs
Tyrone Sylvester Dobbs is portrayed by actor Alan Halsall. The character first appeared onscreen during November 1998. Storylines Tyrone first appeared when his mother, Jackie, came to stay with Deirdre Barlow, who had been her cellmate in prison. Tyrone was illiterate and had been in minor trouble with the police. Tyrone was first employed as a supermarket trolley collector by Curly Watts and given a place to stay, until he accidentally pushed a trolley into the area manager's new car. He trained as an apprentice mechanic at Kevin Webster's garage, after being found sleeping rough there after his mother had abandoned him. He later moved into Jack and Vera Duckworth's bed and breakfast establishment, and adopted a greyhound, Monica, which had strayed into the garage. Jack and Vera virtually adopted Tyrone, who has turned out to be more loyal than their own son, Terry. Tyrone became engaged to Maria Sutherland, the daughter of a dog breeder whom he met when trying to find a partner for Monica. Fiz Brown came between Maria and Tyrone. Although they eventually resumed their relationship and even became engaged, they eventually split up after Tyrone decided that they were simply not well suited to being together. Tyrone then started in a serious relationship with Molly Compton, who worked at Sutherland's Kennels. They initially planned to move out of No. 9, but when Jack and Vera decided to move to Blackpool, they decided to buy it. When Vera Duckworth died suddenly of heart failure in January 2008, Tyrone was devastated. Molly's aunt, Pam Hobsworth came to live with then and encouraged Tyrone to propose to Molly - Jack even gave him Vera's engagement ring. A few days later, Pam suggested Tyrone put a ring in a decorative egg which also had a voice recorder. When Tyrone opened the egg at the Rovers, instead of a recording asking Molly to marry him, the voice was Kirk Sutherland asking how it worked. Tyrone ran out in shame. Jack and Kirk followed, and Jack told him the moments that didn't go as planned were often happier than the moments which did. Tyrone decided to try again, and returned to find a burger van decorated in Christmas lights and with a table in front. When Tyrone opened the egg to propose, Molly opened an egg of her own, with a recording of her saying, "Of course, you great nana." The following month, Tyrone decided to visit his mum Jackie and let her meet Molly. Everything went fine until they found out Jackie was still £1,000 in debt and owed his dad's friend money. Tyrone decided to help, as Jackie had no money to spare, much to Molly's despair as the money was their wedding savings. Tyrone subsequently told Jackie that she wasn't invited to the wedding. Back at the garage, Tyrone's job was in jeopardy with Tony Gordon's attempts to sabotage Kevin's business. As a result of this, Tyrone decided to earn some extra cash by volunteering to test out products for a medical research company. Kevin then asked him to buy half the business, Tyrone later agreed and they are now co-owners. So the garage can stay open for business. Tyrone's stag night on 11th January 2009 was attended by Jack, Kirk, Ashley, Dev, Jason and Kevin, although Tyrone was roped into selling merchandise for Pam during the night. Tyrone and Molly were married on 12th January 2009, after Tyrone had been arrested and hand-cuffed by 'Dave' in a pub en-route to the wedding. He arrived, albeit late, at the church but fainted soon after exchanging vows. He later found out that the police officer who had 'arrested' him was none other than Molly's Auntie Pam's ex, who had Jack, Kirk and Tyrone fooled into believing he was a real police officer. Nonetheless, the trio paid up to 'release' Tyrone under the pretext that Tyrone would have to hand himself in at a police station after the wedding ceremony. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:Dobbs family Category:2009 marriages Category:1982 births Category:Mechanics Category:1998 debuts Category:Garage owners Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street